


Repossession Chapter 37 Comic Dub

by LovingLovelyLoners



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Embedded Video, Fan Comics, Hurt Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingLovelyLoners/pseuds/LovingLovelyLoners
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Repossession Chapter 37 Comic Dub

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Repossession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710115) by [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike). 



If you haven't read [**Repossession by dreamsofspike**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710115), it's a beautiful fic that really deserves a read. This is my little contribution to that world.

Art by [**THISisGREAT on Ao3**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/THISisGREAT/pseuds/THISisGREAT), check him out, he's awesome!!!! (and there's more Repossession art!!)

**WARNING** : Flashing, loudness, and generally intense sounds/themes/images. TW: SEXUAL ABUSE. You've been warned.


End file.
